Hanayome?
by Pearl-kun
Summary: Hinata gadis yang masih berstatus pelajar sekolah menengah atas tiba-tiba dipaksa menikah oleh sang ayah. Suaminya? Seorang direktur perusahaan besar di Asia. / "Aku tidak mau menikah sama om-om!". / WARN remake, AU, OOC, dll. DON'T LIKE DON'T OPEN AND READ! / Rate M for save :) Lemon? Di akhir cerita #maybe
1. Chapter 1

Hallooo~ masih adakah yang ingat aku? Aaahh~ Hampir setahun vakum FF, hontou ni GOMEN NASAI minna-sama. Kalian pasti kecewa karena di PHP T^T Btw, ini story aku ganti judul (sebelumnya Lies of Heart) dan update ulang karena ada beberapa perubahan alur, tolong dibaca ulang biar nggak bingung. Hope you like minna-sama :)

Sankyuu buat **_Akari Yuka, flowers, Na Fourthok'og, Dey chan, lavender sappire chan, Shinna, jeffrey simanjutak inversy, Nataka-san, mayra, Cicikun Syeren, Violette, Deshe Lusi, yure, twins shinobi, , Deshe Lusi, alice9miwa, dee-chaan, Orang lewat-san, Rifvany Hinata-chan, andi andriani_**, _**Rani chan**_, _**Tomomi, **_**_Karizta-chan, _**_**Briesies, .1**_ yang udah mereview cerita ini sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Disclaimer]**

**"Naruto" by Masashi Kishimoto**

**"Hanayome?" by Pearl**

**Rate M for save :)  
><strong>

**WARN remake, AU, OOC, dll.**

**Remake story "Innocent Bride/Junai Bride" by Kayoru**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T OPEN AND READ! NO FLAME, BASHING CHARA, CHEAT, AND OTHER CRIMINALITY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tunggu Hinata-sama!"

Beberapa orang berseragam security sedang mengejar seorang gadis yang berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Tunggu Hinata-sama! Hutan itu berbahaya!"

Gadis itu, Hinata, tak menghiraukan peringatan itu, dia malah semakin cepat memacu kakinya untuk berlari.

"Apa-apaan sih Tou-san! Kenapa tiba-tiba menikahkanku demi menyelamatkan perusahaan yang dilanda krisis! Memangnya aku barang yang bisa ditukar tambah?!" umpat Hinata sambil terus berlari dengan gaun pengantin. Dia berlari keluar jalan setapak, masuk lebih dalam ke hutan.

Kemarin lusa tiba-tiba Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata, mengatakan bahwa dia berhutang sepuluh TRILIUN demi menyelamatkan perusahannya, Hyuuga Management, yang mengalami krisis di pasar global. Dia meminta tolong pada bos perusahaan Namikaze Group, perusahaan besar di Asia, CEOnya bernama Namikaze Naruto, dan sebagai gantinya Hiashi harus menyerahkan anak gadisnya untuk dinikahi oleh Namikaze.

Dan sekarang Hinata sedang kabur dari pesta pernikahannya.

"Aku tidak mau menikah di usianya yang masih tujuh belas tahun! Apalagi menikah tanpa cinta. Pacaran saja belum pernah, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi istri orang?! Biar saja dia CEO perusahaan besar di Asia, Namikaze atau siapa lah, terserah! Aku tidak mau menikah sama om-om!"

Saat merasa cukup jauh, Hinata beristirahat sejenak, dia merobek renda gaun pengantin yang sangat mengganggu, menyisakan bahan dasarnya yang bewarna putih polos. Sepatunya sudah dilepas sedari tadi saat hendak kabur, karena Hinata tak punya pengalaman berlari dengan sepatu high heels.

Sepertinya orang-orang yang mengejarnya semakin dekat, karena teriakan mereka mulai terdengar lagi.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Hinata-sama! Anda dimana?"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya seorang petugas security berjarak seratus meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Itu dia Hinata-sama!" teriak petugas itu.

Hinata mulai berlari lagi. Dia berusaha menembus semak belukar di depannya.

"Hinata-sama! Awas disana tebing!"

"Ap—KYAAAAA!"

Kaki Hinata terperosok di tepi jurang. Tubuhnya terjun bebas. 'Aku jatuh!' batin Hinata panik. Dia melihat ke bawah, terlihat pemandangan ombak membentur dinding tebing. Ternyata tebing ini menghadap ke laut.

BYUURR!

Walau tebingnya tidak terlalu tinggi tapi Hinata jatuh ke laut dengan kepala yang lebih dulu membentur air. Kepala Hinata terasa sangat pusing, tapi dia berusaha agar tetap sadar.

_'__Ukh, aku tenggelam.'_

Semakin lama tubuhnya semakin tenggelam, dia sudah pasrah akan nasipnya yang malang. Percuma saja bertahan karena Hinata memang tidak bisa berenang. Hinata merasa paru-parunya sesak, dia terbatuk dan ketika membuka mulutnya air laut masuk memenuhi kerongkongannya.

_'__Apa aku akan mati disini?'_

Byuurrr... Samar-samar Hinata mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh ke laut.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa tubuhnya seperti ditahan sesuatu, dengan sisa kekuatan dia membuka mata dan melihat sebuah lengan kekar mendekap tubuhnya sebelum dia benar-benar tenggelam. Lalu tubuhnya ditarik ke permukaan.

"Fuah! Gadisku memang sulit dikendalikan, dasar merepotkan saja."

_'__Siapa?'_

Setelah terbatuk-batuk karena terlalu banyak menelan air laut, Hinata menoleh ke penyelamatnya, seorang laki-laki yang usianya kurang lebih satu dua tahun lebih tua dari Hinata. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan agak panjang menutupi sebagian atas wajahnya, dia menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang dan memperlihatkan mata shappire yang sangat memesona. Tiga garis tipis berbentuk horizontal terlihat di kedua pipinya sedang tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Wajahnya memancarkan keceriaan, seperti anak kecil.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Hinata diam saja, masih mengatur nafasnya sambil menebak-nebak siapa sebenarnya laki-laki ini. Terdengar suara teriakan dari atas tebing.

"Naruto-sama anda tidak apa-apa?" seru seorang petugas security dari atas tebing.

_'Eeh, dia— Namikaze Naruto? Bos perusahaan besar di Asia itu?'_ batin Hinata shock, menatap tak percaya laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mana kapalnya?" Naruto balas berteriak.

"Sedang dalam perjalanan. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Hinata baru saja menyadari posisinya yang sedang berpelukan dengan Naruto, wajahnya merona entah karena malu atau apa.

"Le-Lepaskan aku!" Hinata mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh. Tapi tangan Naruto semakin erat melingkari pinggangnya.

"Tenanglah. Kalau banyak bergerak kau bisa tenggelam lagi." kata Naruto.

"A-Aku bisa se-sendiri." kata Hinata bohong "Ja-jadi lepaskan aku."

"Oh ya?" selidik Naruto. Tapi Hinata diam tak menjawab.

"Oke, kalau itu maumu."

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada Hinata, karena kaget dan belum siap Hinata reflek melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk leher Naruto. Naruto malah tertawa melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Dasar bodoh. Jangan sok kuat, bilang saja kalau tidak bisa berenang." kata Naruto di sela-sela tawanya.

"Me-menyebalkan!" Hinata memukul dada Naruto, membuat laki-laki itu tersedak tawanya sendiri.

"Rasakan!" umpat Hinata.

Setelah berhasil mengatasi batuknya, Naruto menatap Hinata sebal.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada menantang.

Naruto malah tersenyum licik. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Hinata, tangannya yang bebas menekan tengkuk Hinata agar gadis itu tidak kabur. Hinata terlalu shock untuk menyadari situasi sampai suara sirine kapal menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, disusul keributan kecil yang terjadi di atas kapal.

"Jangan tekan sirinenya, bodoh!"

"Lihat! Kau mengganggunya!"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau sampai Naruto-sama marah!"

"Gara-gara kau kita jadi tak bisa melihat pertunjukan romantis lebih lama."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto sambil melempar deathglare pada semua anak buahnya yang berada di atas geladak.

"Maafkan kami Naruto-sama!" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Cepat turunkan tangga!" perintah Naruto, dia agak jengkel karena para anak buahnya itu telah merusak suasana.

"Siap! Hei ambil tangganya." jawab salah satu anak buah Naruto.

Naruto membantu Hinata naik tangga, lalu dia menyusul. Diatas geladak seorang anak buahnya membawakan handuk, dan yang lain menyusul membawakan segelas minuman hangat. Naruto menerima handuk dan gelas yang dibawa anak buahnya lalu mendekati Hinata yang duduk diatas kursi yang disiapkan, sejak ciuman tadi Hinata hanya diam. Naruto melilitkan handuk ke tubuh Hinata lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Minumlah." kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan segelas minuman hangat. Hinata hanya menatap gelas yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak membubuhkan racun kok." tambah Naruto.

Hinata melirik Naruto yang dibalas dengan cengirannya, lalu Hinata meraih gelas yang disodorkan dan langsung meminumnya.

_'__Arigatou' _kata Hinata dalam hati, dia terlalu enggan untuk mengatakan langsung apalagi kalau mengingat yang tadi dilakukan laki-laki itu padanya.

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Pernikahan tetap berlangsung walau sempat tertunda gara-gara kaburnya Hinata. Saat upacara pengucapan janji suci Hinata kembali berulah dengan mengancam ayahnya yang mengulangi kata-kata dari penghulu, mengirim tatapan deathglare pada laki-laki disebelahnya agar dia tak mengucapkan 'Saya terima' dan melirik tajam para saksi yang berkata 'Sah'.

Tapi karena 'benang merah' takdir sudah mengikat mereka, Hinata tak mampu melakukan apapun selain pasrah pada keadaan, berharap ini semua mimpi buruk dan ingin secepatnya bangun.

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Hinata termenung di kamarnya, tepatnya kamar Naruto.

"Huh, menyebalkan." gumam Hinata sambil memukul-mukul guling yang dipegangnya. "Tou-san bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Lalu Hinata teringat kejadian saat di laut, membuat wajahnya bersemu merah. Tapi dia segera membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya.

_'__Laki-laki sialan! Dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku!' _batinnya jengkel.

Ceklek.

Hinata menoleh saat mendengar pintu terbuka, dia melihat Naruto melangkah masuk.

"Ayo tidur." kata Naruto, "Besok aku harus kembali kerja, jadi aku ingin istirahat yang cukup. Hari ini sangat melelahkan."

Tapi perkataan Naruto yang tertangkap di telinga Hinata hanya kalimat pertama. Ditambah dia melihat Naruto melepas jas dan melemparnya sembarangan, lalu Naruto melepas tiga kancing atas kemeja putihnya, menampakkan sedikit dadanya yang bidang.

"Haahhh, panas sekali malam ini." gumam Naruto.

Dan lagi-lagi Hinata tak mendengarnya. Yang di dengarnya malah debaran jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu cepat serta merasakan wajahnya sangat panas. Pikirannya pun sudah melayang kemana-mana #sensor

Hinata berdiri, dia bergegas menuju pintu. Tapi Naruto mencekal lengan Hinata.

"Mau kem—"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" jerit Hinata.

Naruto membeku di tempat. Telinganya serasa lumpuh karena teriakan gadis di depannya.

"Ak—Aku bukan istrimu! Dan takkan pernah menjadi istrimu!"

Naruto diam cukup lama, lalu dia tersenyum, membuat Hinata salah tingkah saat melihatnya.

_'Kenapa malah tersenyum sih?'_ pikir Hinata heran.

"Tenang saja, aku tak menginginkan tubuhmu." kata Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Yang aku inginkan adalah hatimu." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. "Jadi, aku akan bersabar sampai kau bisa menerimaku. Tidurlah disini, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu." lalu Naruto keluar. Kini tinggal Hinata sendiri di kamar, masih mencerna kata-kata Naruto.

"Apa sih maksud perkataannya?" gumam Hinata. "Laki-laki aneh!"

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Esoknya, Hinata terbangun karena silau cahaya matahari yang menyusup melalui jendela kamar. Dia mengerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya yang ada.

"Selamat pagi Hinata-sama."

Hinata menoleh, mendapati seorang maid yang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil membuka jendela, membuat cahaya matahari yang hangat sepenuhnya memasuki kamar.

"Waktunya berangkat sekolah, Hinata-sama."

"Eh?" Hinata masih setengah sadar, "Kau siapa?"

Hinata merasa baru saja bermimpi aneh, dia dipaksa menikah oleh ayahnya, lalu dia kabur dan tertangkap oleh calon suaminya.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam. Tou-san menikahkanku dengan seorang bos Asia, aku kabur dari pesta malah jatuh ke laut, tapi tiba-tiba laki-laki berwajah anak kecil datang menyelamatkanku. Huuuh~ mimpi paling aneh seumur hidupku." gumam Hinata.

Si maid hanya tersenyum sopan saat mendengar perkataan Hinata, lalu dia melanjutkan tugasnya membereskan kamar.

"Maaf, Hinata-sama. Sudah waktunya berangkat sekolah. Mohon segera bersiap-siap, Naruto-sama menunggu di bawah untuk sarapan."

Setelah beberapa saat hanya memandang si maid dengan wajah datar, Hinata terkesiap, "Haah?"

Ceklek.

Pintu terbuka, dan maid itu menunduk saat tau siapa yang datang.

"Ayo sarapan, Hinata-chan." Naruto berdiri di pintu, laki-laki itu mengenakan jas abu-abu yang tampak pas di tubuhnya yang atletis, dasinya masih tergatung sembarangan di lehernya.

"Wah, sepertinya semalam kau tidur nyenyak sekali. Cepatlah mandi, kau tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamamu kan?"

Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata, dia masih syok karna yang dialaminya benar-benar NYATA.

_'Kami-sama, tolong aku!'_ rintihnya dalam hati.

Setelah mandi dan sedikit make up, Hinata yang hendak memakai seragam menatap heran seifuku yang dibawakan maid.

"Ini— bukan seragam sekolahku." kata Hinata.

"Memang bukan. Ini seragam sekolah Kunoichi International School." ujar si maid.

"Haah?" Hinata masih belum mengerti.

"Hinata-sama akan pindah sekolah ke sana."

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Akhirnya Hinata memakai seragam sekolah baru itu. Walau tadi sempat berdebat dengan si maid, dia merasa percuma saja karena dalang utamanya adalah Naruto, Hinata yang tadinya akan protes malah keduluan bunyi perutnya yang berteriak lapar.

"Makan dulu." sela Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu..

Hinata menurut, lagipula dia sangat lapar karena semalam menolak untuk makan malam. Setelah merasa cukup kenyang, Hinata menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Dia menatap Naruto tajam.

"Aku tak mau pindah dari Konoha San Gakuen!"

"Aku tak memberimu pilihan, Hinata." kata Naruto dingin, bahkan tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Hinata tertegun, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Naruto sedingin ini. Walau Hinata baru mengenalnya kemarin, dia merasa laki-laki ini berbahaya di balik sikapnya yang murah senyum.

"Aku selesai." kata Naruto setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue. Dia berdiri dan mengambil alih tas kerja yang dibawakan pelayan.

"Aku harap kau tak membuat masalah di hari pertamamu, Hinata-chan. Karena nenek tua itu sangat merepotkan kalau marah." Naruto tersenyum, dan tanpa permisi mengecup dahi Hinata. "Ittekimasu."

"EEH—KURANG AJAR!" Hinata mengusap dahinya.

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Berita pernikahan antara Naruto dan Hinata langsung heboh di entertainment. Dan kebanyakan berita, terutama gosip, membahas kejadian Hinata yang terjatuh ke laut dan aksi Naruto yang berani saat menyelamatkan Hinata. Bahkan foto saat mereka berciuman pun dimuat, pastilah ulah salah satu anak buah Naruto.

Saat diwawancarai, Naruto membantah kalau Hinata kabur dari pesta pernikahan, dia hanya sedang bermain-main bersamanya di hutan dan tergelincir di tepi tebing. Naruto berkata dia bahagia bisa menikahi gadis yang sangat dicintai. Walau dia sendiri tak yakin apakah Hinata menyukainya, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan eh?

Tidak sedikit penggemar Naruto yang kecewa karena Naruto memilih menikah muda dan kenapa harus dengan Hinata. Padahal banyak anak pejabat negara, pengusaha besar, bahkan putri bangsawan yang terpikat pada Naruto.

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Hinata menatap bangunan di depannya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Ini sekolah atau istana sih?"

Gedung bertingkat yang megah, dikelilingi bodyguard yang terkenal dengan sebutan Anbu.

_'__Luarnya saja sudah mewah, bagaimana isinya? Pasti tak kalah mewah. Laboratorium, lapangan olahraga, kantin,__ perpustakaan, __ruang kelas, Hmm...'_

Sedetik kemudian Hinata sadar dengan pemikiran bodohnya. Cepat-cepat dia mengusir pikiran norak yang merasuki otaknya.

Hinata kembali menatap bangunan di depannya, "Cih, aku benci jadi murid baru. Menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Berada di lingkungan baru adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Hinata. Karena sejujurnya Hinata agak susah bergaul dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya. Dia melangkah gontai ke kelasnya setelah mampir memberi salam pada kepala sekolah di ruangannya.

"Ini kelas kita, Hyuuga-chan."

Hinata menoleh pada teman sekelasnya, namanya Haruno Sakura, ketua kelas XI A. Di sekolah ini menerapkan sistem belajar berdasarkan kemampuan masing-masing siswanya, dimulai dari kelas unggulan A sampai kelas G. Beruntunglah Hinata mempunyai otak encer jadi dia bisa diterima di kelasA.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum, walau yang keluar adalah seringai mengerikan. Di depan kelas, Hinata menyapukan pandangannya pada siswi di kelas.

"Hajimemashite, Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Dan dengan segera kelas itu riuh oleh bisikan para siswi penghuni kelas.

"Eeh~ benarkah? Dia itu kan—"

"Gadis ini? Yang benar?"

"Dia, si Hyuuga yang itu?"

Dan masih banyak lagi bisikan-bisikan lain yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Hinata.

"Abaikan saja. Mereka hanya iri padamu." bisik Sakura di telinga Hinata. Hinata menoleh kepada si ketua kelas, Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga-san kau bisa duduk disebelah Haruno-san yang kebetulan kosong." kata wali kelas XIA, Yuuhi Kurenai.

Hinata membungkuk, lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura ke bangkunya.

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

"Hyuuga-chan, mau ke kantin?" ajak Sakura.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Hinata mengangguk, "Boleh." Apa salahnya berjalan-jalan sambil mengingat bentuk sekolah baru. "Ee— panggil saja aku Hinata, Haruno-san." tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Sakura, Hinata-chan." Hinata tersenyum, sepertinya dia berhasil meraih rekor baru selama hidupnya, mendapat teman baru di hari pertama sekolah.

Sesampainya di kantin, Sakura langsung mengajak Hinata bergabung dalam sebuah meja dan memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Yamanaka Ino, dari kelas XI C, salam kenal." kata gadis berambut pirang ponytail.

"Yo, Tenten desu. Kelas X B." kata gadis berambut hitam pendek seperti laki-laki.

"Halo, Sabaku no Temari desu, Aku di kelas XII A." kata gadis pirang berkucir empat.

Kali ini giliran Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya, "Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku."

Ino memekik pelan, "Kau Hyuuga Hinata? Eh—bukannya namamu seharusnya Namikaze Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum masam, "Di sekolah panggil saja Hyuuga Hinata, aku belum terbiasa dengan marga Namikaze."

Ino mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa?"

Sakura menyikut lengan Ino, "Jangan mulai!" tegurnya.

"Haah~ Dasar ratu gosip. Jangan mau menjawab pertanyaan anehnya, Hinata-chan, boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Temari.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan panggil aku semau kalian."

"Ooh, begitu? Jadi boleh dong kupanggil Nona Jalang?" seru seseorang di belakang Hinata. Hinata menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang dan digelung tinggi berbentuk seperti menara penyalur sinyal. "Karena perusahaan ayahmu sedang krisis di pasar global, kau mendekati Naruto-kun dan memikatnya dengan guna-guna. Lalu menikahinya agar kau bisa menguasai kekayaannya dan menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahmu itu!"

"Hei! Jaga ucapanmu, Shion!" kata Sakura.

"Kenapa? Aku benar kan? Apalagi Naruto-kun berencana memperluas Namikaze Group, dan kau mengambil kesempatan ini agar perusahaan ayahmu juga berkembang!"

"Kau tahu apa tentangku?" tanya Hinata sinis, dia tidak terima ayahnya diolok-olok walaupun kata-katanya tentang menyelamatkan perusahaan memang benar, tapi Hinata tak pernah berpikir tentang menguasai kekayaan Naruto.

"Kau tidak menyangkalnya, jadi itu benar kan, Hyuuga!"

"Cukup! Jangan cari gara-gara disini, Shion!" hardik Tenten. Tenten dan Shion saling melempar deathglare.

"Awas kau, Hyuuga!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Shion pergi.

Hinata menatap tajam punggung gadis bernama Shion itu. _'Apa sih mau gadis ini_?' pikirnya.

"Abaikan saja, Hinata-chan. Dia cemburu kamu menikah dengan Namikaze Naruto. Dia dan teman sekelompoknya adalah penggemar berat Namikaze-san. Jadi tidak heran kalau mereka tidak menyukaimu." kata Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata, matanya terlihat menerawang.

Keempat gadis di depannya bingung.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa mereka menyukai Naruto?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Mungkin karena Namikaze-san pengusaha muda yang sukses di Asia, memang benar katanya kalau Namikaze-sanakan memperluas usahanya ke Eropa dan memulai membangun cabang perusahaannya disana, dan kabarnya Namikaze Group sedang menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan besar di Washington. Aku juga mau kalau bisa dapat suami kaya, keren, ganteng." kata Ino kemudian mendapat jitakan dari Tenten.

"Dalam mimpimu!" sembur Tenten.

"Keputusanmu tepat Hinata-chan, pindah ke sekolah ini. Fans girl Namikaze-san sangat banyak, apalagi musuhnya. Disini peraturan sangat ketat, bahkan dijaga oleh para Anbu yang terkenal. Jadi takkan ada yang berani macam-macam denganmu, termasuk mereka." sambung Sakura. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Sedangkan Hinata terdiam, memikirkan kabar yang baru didengarnya itu. Jadi ini alasan kenapa laki-laki itu memindahkan sekolahku, batin Hinata. Dia merasa bersalah karena berperasangka buruk. Tapi sifat keras kepalanya membuat Hinata langsung membuang pikiran tentang secuil kebaikan Naruto.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, kami akan membantumu, jika ada masalah ceritakan saja pada kami." kata Temari, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum tulus melihat kesungguhan di mata kelima teman barunya itu, "Arigatou."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuhuuu~ bonus nih buat yang udah lama nungguin cerita ini update. Hope you like minna-sama XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Disclaimer]**

**"Naruto" by Masashi Kishimoto**

**"Hanayome?" by Pearl**

**Rate M for save :)**

**WARN remake, AU, OOC, dll.**

**Remake story "Innocent Bride/Junai Bride" by Kayoru**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T OPEN AND READ! NO FLAME, BASHING CHARA, CHEAT, AND OTHER CRIMINALITY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah seminggu berada di sekolah barunya, Hinata mulai terbuka dengan teman dekatnya. Dia juga sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan dan umpatan benci dari para fans girl Naruto yang berada di sekolah.

Di rumahpun Naruto tetap bersikap biasa, tenang, dan belum pernah menyentuh Hinata. Kecuali kecupan di dahi setiap habis sarapan, walaupun Hinata sudah menghindar tapi bibir Naruto selalu dengan sukses mendarat di dahi Hinata, itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

Dan hari ini Naruto juga sukses mencium dahinya. Sampai di istirahat, Hinata masih juga mengusap-usap dahinya dengan kasar, mencoba menghilangkan bekas kecupan Naruto, walaupun sebenarnya tak berbekas tapi dia masih bisa merasakan bibir Naruto yang menyentuh dahinya.

"Kenapa dengan dahimu, Hinata?" tanya Tenten yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Hinata.

Hinata berhenti dari aktifitasnya menggosok dahi, "Naruto no baka!" umpatnya pelan.

Keempat gadis di depannya hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, kamu sudah melakukan 'itu' dengannya?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan jail.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Hoo~ jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Hinata-chan."

Hinata semakin mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa sih yang kamu maksud, Ino-chan?"

"Yaah— Tentu saja hubungan suami-istri, memangnya kamu tidak melakukan malam pertama pernikahan?"

Hinata menatap Ino dengan mulut menganga, "Tentu saja tidak pernah!" katanya setengah berteriak.

Siiiinngg...

"Eeh— kalian kan sudah resmi menikah, sah sah saja melakukannya." kata Ino, tak peduli kalau seisi kantin mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"Kalau kamu memang belum ingin hamil, ya lakukan dengan hati-hati. Jangan keluarkan di dalam, suruh Naruto pakai alat pengaman atau kamu konsumsi saja obat penjegah kehamilan." lanjut Ino.

Muka Hinata memerah seketika, dia membekap mulut Ino yang akan melanjutkan bicaranya, "Cukup!" desisnya.

Ino baru sadar bahwa hampir seluruh siswi yang berada di kantin sedang menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik dan tersenyum geli.

"Dasar pig bodoh!" kata Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Ino.

"Sudah kubilang, sebaiknya jangan membawa anak ini ke tempat umum. Menyusahkan saja." sindir Tenten.

"Mmmpph! Mmpphh!" Ino ingin protes tapi mulutnya masih dibekap oleh Hinata.

"Kalau kamu tidak diam, kujamin satu menit lagi kamu berada di alam sana, Ino-chan!"

Ino langsung diam mendengar ancaman Hinata yang terlihan serius, perlahan Hinata melepaskan bekapannya pada Ino.

Ino menghirup nafas panjang-panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan keras, "Teganya kamu Hinata-chan~"

"Aku tak berniat melakukannya dan takkan pernah!" Hinata berdiri, lalu berjalan pergi.

"Dasar!" Sakura menjitak lagi kepala Ino lalu menyusul Hinata.

Ino mengusap-usap kepalanya yang mendapat dua kali jitakan. Lalu menatap Temari dan Tenten yang masih bertahan di tempatnya.

"Baka!" desis Tenten. Temari hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalian kejaamm~"

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan." panggil Sakura saat melihat Hinata sedang bersandar di pagar pembatas di atap sekolah dan memandang langit.

Hinata hanya menoleh sebentar saat dipanggil, lalu kembali dengan kegiatannya menatap langit.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sakura setelah berdiri di sampingnya.

Hinata menunjuk ke atas, "Menatap langit."

Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata.

"Tadi— Maafkan Ino-chanya, dia memang sering begitu."

Hinata menoleh, "Tak apa, aku tidak marah kok. Lagipula dia sepertinya hanya bercanda." Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan. Mau tak mau Sakura ikut tersenyum. Lalu mereka berdua terdiam.

"Kamu suka melihat langit?" tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"He'em, entah kenapa aku merasa tenang saat menatap langit, seperti terbebas dari segala masalah yang ada." jawab Hinata, tatapannya menerawang, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Namikaze-san?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baik."

"Maksudku, apa kamu benar-benar mencintai Namikaze-san? Kalau kuperhatikan tadi, kamu terkesan seperti— maaf, tidak menyukainya?"

Hinata diam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku dipaksa menikah dengannya agar perusahaan Tou-san bisa diselamatkan."

"Eh? Jadi gosip itu—"

"Tou-san menjualku pada Naruto, Sakura-chan bisa beranggapan begitu. Mengenaskan bukan? Dijadikan tumbal untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan yang sedang mengalami krisis keuangan." jelas Hinata.

"Jadi waktu itu kamu benar-benar kabur dari pesta pernikahanmu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura ta percaya.

"Haha, yah begitulah."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, kembali menatap langit.

DEG

_'Kenapa aku jadi teringat laki-laki itu?'_ batin Hinata.

Sakura hanya memerhatikan Hinata yang sedari tadi terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba bel masuk berdering, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ayo ke kelas, Hinata-chan." ajak Sakura.

"Kamu duluan saja Sakura-chan. Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Sakura mengangguk, "Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu sensei kamu sedikit terlambat masuk."

"Arigatou."

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Naruto merasa gelisah, entah kenapa dia jadi tak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dia hanya memandang tumpukan kertas kerja sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Naruto-sama, ada undangan pesta perayaan berdirinya Uchiha Entertainment. Apakah anda akan hadir?" tanya Karin, sekretarisnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu dan apa-apaan cara bicaramu sok resmi? Kita saudara Karin." kata Naruto.

"Tapi ini di kantor." elak Karin.

"Memang kenapa kalau di kantor? Aku tak suka dengan caramu memanggilku yang seperti mengejek itu."

Karin hanya mengangkat bahu, "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau akan datang?"

"Hm, tentu saja, bilang pada Sasuke-teme kalau aku pasti datang. Dan tolong panggilkan Iruka-san kemari, aku capek dan mau pulang."

"Ha? Capek atau kangen istrimu?" selidik Karin.

BLUUSH

"Cerewet!" muka Naruto memerah sempurna.

"Dasar pengantin baru." gumam Karin sambil keluar ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian Iruka masuk, "Ada apa Naruto?"

"Iruka-san, gantikan aku untuk hari ini saja. Aku ingin istirahat, sejak tadi aku merasa tak enak badan." kata Naruto sambil membereskan barang-barang dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerja.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja. Kau tidak boleh sering-sering bolos bekerja." kata Iruka.

"Iya, aku tau. Arigatou Iruka-san, aku pulang dulu."

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Naruto masih saja merasa gelisah.

_'Ada apa sebenarnya, kok perasaanku tidak enak.'_ batin Naruto.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon kepala sekolah KIS, Tsunade.

_"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Naruto?"_ tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Apakah jam sekolah sudah selesai, Baa-chan?"

_"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BAA-CHAN BOCAH! AKU TAK SETUA ITU!"_ teriak Tsunade, membuat Naruto menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Naruto berdecak sebal, "Sudah jawab saja."

_"Sepuluh menit lagi bel pulang sekolah, memang kenapa?"_

"Ingin menjemput Hinata-chan."

_"Oh gadis Hyuuga itu."_

"Gadis Hyuuga? Jahat sekali, dia sudah jadi cucumu juga!" protes Naruto.

_"__Cerewet, aku tahu! Kalau tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi aku tutup, aku masih harus rapat setelah ini."_ kata Tsunade. _"Dan jangan berlama-lama di sekolah, karena hari ini ditutup lebih awal."_

"Baik. Arigatou, Baa-chan~" buru-buru Naruto memutuskan sambungan sebelum Tsunade berteriak lagi.

Naruto segera melajukan mobilnya ke jalan raya menuju KIS dengan senyum mengambang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Sakura melirik bangku di sebelahnya yang masih kosong.

_'Hinata-chan, kamu dimana?__ Jam sekolah s__udah hampir __selesai __tapi belum juga kembali ke kelas. Bagaimana ini?'_ batin Sakura gelisah. Dia melirik lagi bangku kosong itu.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Yamato-sensei menutup pelajaran dan suasana kelas menjadi ramai. Sakura segera membereskan buku dan peralatan tulisnya, juga milik Hinata. Lalu dia keluar mencari teman-temannya yang berbeda kelas.

"Temari-nee, Tenten-kun, Ino-chan." panggil Sakura pada ketiga temannya.

Ketiganya memandang Sakura dengan kening berkerut saat melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat khawatir, takut, dan gelisah.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Temari.

"Hinata-chan..."

"Ada apa dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Tenten, dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Sejak istirahat tadi, Hinata-chan belum kembali ke kelas. Tadi dia bilang mau ke toilet sebentar." jelas Sakura.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura, dia sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya. Sakura merasa bersalah karna tidak menemani Hinata.

"Kamu sudah beritahu sensei atau para Anbu?" tanya Tenten.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya kita cari Hinata-chan dahulu. Aku khawatir dia kenapa-napa." usul Ino.

"Kamu benar, tapi apa sempat? Sekarang kan hari bebas, tak ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sepulang sekolah, dan kudengar para sensei akan mengadakan rapat di luar sekolah. Jadi para Anbu akan menutup sekolah lebih awal." kata Tenten.

Mereka terdiam saat menyadari kenyataan itu. Mereka harus meminta izin dari kepala sekolah dahulu, tapi bagaimana cara menghubungi kepala sekolah yang super sibuk itu?

"Kyaaaa!"

Mereka berempat serempak menoleh saat mendengar suara ribut dari arah gerbang sekolah.

"Naruto-kun~"

"Kyaa! Nartuo-kun~"

Naruto yang dikerubungi gadis-gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

_'Padahal tahu aku sudah menikah, tapi kenapa mereka masih saja begini?'_ batin Naruto miris. Dia tak bisa lewat karna dihadang oleh siswi-siswi yang notabene para penggemarnya itu.

Seperti mendapat pencerahan, Tenten langsung berlari menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"Permisi... Permisi... Woy minggir!" teriak Tenten tanpa berhenti menerobos kerumunan siswi.

Grep!

"Ikut aku!" kata Tenten sambil menarik lengan Naruto keluar dari kerumunan.

_'Sampai gadis tomboy juga? Apa kharismaku terlalu bersinar?'_ pikir Naruto kepedean, mengira Tenten salah satu penggemarnya.

"Namikaze-san." Naruto menoleh saat dirinya dipanggil gadis berambut pink yang matanya berkaca-kaca seperti habis menangis.

"Hinata— Hinata-chan..." kata gadis itu lagi.

Naruto terdiam. _'Firasatku buruk nih.'_

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

"APAA?!" Naruto kaget saat mendengar cerita dari keempat gadis di depannya.

"Maka dari itu Namikaze-san, tolong minta izin ke kepala sekolah untuk membiarkan sekolah buka sampai kami menemukan Hinata-chan." pinta Temari.

Tanpa perlu disuruh Naruto sudah mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Tsunade.

"Moshi-moshi. Ada ap—"

"Baa-chan tolong biarkan sekolah buka lebih lama lagi." potong Naruto.

_"Eeh? Memangnya kau mau __apa __bocah?"_ tanya Tsunade, terdengar bahwa dia bingung dengan permintaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah, perintahkan saja para bawahanmu itu untuk jangan menutup sekolah sampai aku menemukan Hinata." kata Naruto cepat.

_"Memangnya kenapa dengan gadis itu?"_

"Nanti saja kuceritakan. Cepatlah Baa-chan, kumohon."

_"Baiklah, baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu."_ lalu sambungan terputus.

"Oke. Kita berpencar mencari Hinata, karena sekolah ini cukup luas." kata Naruto dan disambut anggukan keempat gadis di depannya.

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Hinata memeluk lututnya untuk meredakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Dia dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan terkunci di toilet. Yah, dia hanya bisa menahan tangis saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

Saat ke toilet, ternyata Shion dan komplotannya juga sedang berada di sana. Melihat ada kesempatan, mereka membully Hinata dan mengurungnya di dalam toilet. Hinata tak melawan saat mendapat perlakuan kasar dari mereka, dan menahan diri agar tak menangis karena itu hanya akan membuat mereka semakin senang membullynya.

Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"HINATA!"

"KAU DIMANA, HINATA?"

DEG

"Naruto?" gumam Hinata.

_'Kenapa Naruto bisa disini?'_ batinnya.

BRAK!

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar.

"HINATA, KAU DI DALAM?"

"Na-Naruto..." panggil Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata?"

Brak!

Brak!

Brak!

Naruto membuka satu per satu kamar mandi yang tertutup, dan yang terakhir tekunci.

Dok. Dok. Dok.

"Hinata? Kau di dalam?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto..."

Naruto berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. "Sial, kenapa kuncinya canggih begini sih?!"

Duak!

"Mundurlah, akan kudobrak pintunya."

Duak!

Duak!

_'Masih belum juga?'_ Naruto mengambil jarak.

DUAK! BRUUKK!

"Aaw, ittai..." rintih Naruto saat tubuhnya mendarat dengan keras di lantai. Tapi dia langsung menghampiri Hinata yang terlihat pucat dan basah kuyup.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Naruto. Saat itu juga pertahanan Hinata roboh, dia menangis.

"Hiks... Hiks... Naruto..."

Grep!

Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya. "Ssstt... Tenanglah, aku disini." katanya sambil mengusap pelan punggung Hinata.

Tangisan Hinata semakin menjadi saat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Setelah Hinata tenang, Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya, "Ayo pulang."

Naruto melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata. Lalu menuntun Hinata keluar dari gedung sekolah. Sesampainya di halaman, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, dan Ino sudah berkumpul lagi. Mereka berempat langsung menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-chan." Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata, "Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Kamu tidak salah Sakura-chan."

Yang lain juga ikut memeluk Hinata, "Maafkan kami karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik." kata Ino.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar perhatian teman-temannya, "Arigatou minna."

"Emm... Baiklah, apakah sekarang kami boleh pulang?" tanya Naruto, yang sedari tadi hanya diam memerhatikan.

"Tentu saja, Namikaze-san." kata Temari.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Panggil saja aku Naruto, kita seumuran kok." Lalu Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, "Ayo pulang Hinata."

Hinata hanya menurut saat Naruto membawanya ke dalam mobil.

"Jaa..." pamit Hinata pada teman-temannya.

"Matta~"

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama diam. Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang entah kemana, sedang Naruto membiarkan Hinata agar gadis itu sedikit melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Hinata-chan." panggil Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Eem, siapa yang melakukannya padamu?"

"Sudahlah." Hinata melirik Naruto sekilas. "Biarkan saja mereka."

"Aku takkan menuntut mereka, aku hanya ingin tahu mereka itu siapa saja. Agar kejadian ini tak terulang lagi." jelas Naruto, pandangannya masih fokus ke depan.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Hinata ketus, dia baru sepenuhnya sadar apa saja yang terjadi tadi. Dia malu mengakui bahwa dia mulai 'sedikit' menyukai Naruto, sifat keras kepalanya mengalahkan kata hatinya.

Naruto melirik Hinata yang sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah. Dia menepikan mobil dan mematikan mesinnya. Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Hinata.

"Apa peduliku?" ulang Naruto sinis, menirukan gaya bicara Hinata.

Hinata merasakan aura Naruto berubah. Dengan takut-takut Hinata balik menatap Naruto. Naruto menatap Hinata tajam, tapi raut mukanya terlihat kecewa. Hinata menunduk menghindari tatapan mata Naruto. Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya, mengunci Hinata diantara dirinya dan pintu mobil.

"Tatap aku Hinata!"

Tapi Hinata tak bergeming. Tangan Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata, membuat gadis itu menatapnya. Mata biru shappire Naruto membuat Hinata tak berkedip.

_'Matanya— seperti langit. Kenapa aku baru sadar?'_ batin Hinata.

"Sudah jelas kan?" kata Naruto. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Perlahan wajah Naruto semakin mendekat, menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Tangan Hinata secara otomatis menahan dada Naruto, menjaga jarak.

"Jangan..."

Tapi itu bukan penghalang, tangan Naruto bergerak ke tengkuk Hinata dan mendorongnya sampai bibir keduanya bertemu.

Cup~

Naruto melumat bibir Hinata, bawah dan atas secara bergantian. Naruto melakukannya dengan lembut penuh perasaan, tapi menuntut. Hinata memberontak dalam kungkungan Naruto tapi laki-laki itu tak terganggu sama sekali. Lama-lama Hinata diam, ikut memejamkan matanya, dan tanpa sadar Hinata mulai larut dalam ciuman memabukkan itu, tangan yang tadinya menahan dada Naruto kini mencengkram kemeja laki-laki itu sampai kusut, tangan satunya bergerak memeluk leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Naruto tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka saat tahu Hinata membalas ciumannya.

"Mmppph~" Hinata mengerang saat merasa pasokan oksigennya menipis. Naruto menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Kau manis jika seperti ini, Hime~" goda Naruto.

Wajah Hinata memerah, dia membuang muka ke samping. Tak disangka Naruto mencium leher Hinata yang terbuka, menimbulkan sensasi geli.

"He-Hentikan Na-Naruto..." Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah menggigit kecil leher Hinata, membuat gadis itu memekik pelan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya, kembali ke posisi awal di depan kemudi. Hinata juga membenahi posisinya, menutup bekas kecupan di lehernya dengan tangan kirinya, dia tak berani menatap laki-laki di sampingnya.

Mesin mobil kembali menyala, "Baiklah saatnya pulang, tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke suatu tempat? Aku sudah sangat lapar." kata Naruto, senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Sedangkan Hinata? Jangan ditanya lagi, wajahnya merah pekat dan sepertinya mau pingsan.

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Naruto membawa mobil menuju pantai, terlihat dari pesisir yang mereka lewati sepanjang jalan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja makan." kata Naruto ambigu, membuat Hinata menyipitkan mata curiga.

Naruto tertawa, mengerti maksud tatapan Hinata, "Tenang saja, aku takkan memakanmu."

"Tapi suatu saat akan kutagih." lanjut Naruto membuat Hinata membuang muka, menyadari maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

Mereka tiba sebuah bangunan panjang yang tiga perempat bagiannya dibuat di atas pantai, bangunan itu dikelilingi oleh lampion-lampion kecil bewarna kuning emas dan beberapa lilin juga terlihat menghiasi pintu masuk, di depan bangunan ada sebuah batu besar bertuliskan 'Piece of Heaven' yang diukir dengan sangat rapi.

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang masih mengamati keseluruhan bangunan.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Naruto mengajak Hinata ke ujung ruangan, ke sebuah meja di samping jendela besar tanpa kaca. Jendela itu menghadap ke arah laut lepas dan memperlihatka pantulan warna langit yang mulai kemerahan.

"Duduklah." kata Naruto sambil menarik kursi untuk Hinata.

Hinata menatap Naruto, pria itu balas tersenyum. Hinata membuang muka saat melihat senyum Naruto, entah kenapa dadanya berdetak tak karuan.

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan." panggil Naruto saat Hinata hendak membuka pintu kamar. Hinata menoleh.

Cup.

Naruto mencium kening Hinata, "Oyasumi." Kata Naruto lalu dia pergi sebelum gadis itu sadar apa yang dilakukannya.

Muka Hinata merah padam, "Ku-Kurang ajar!"

Hinata lalu masuk dan membanting pintu kamar. Di dalam Hinata bersandar pada daun pintu, tangannya merayap naik menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar keras.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya, dia beranjak ke atas tempat tidur dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya sampai dagu. Hinata memejamkan matanya, tapi bayangan Naruto muncul, Hinata lalu membuka matanya. Seberapa keras Hinata mencoba mengosongkan pikirannya, bayangan Naruto semakin jelas.

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Hinata terjaga dari tidurnya, dia menoleh ke samping, jam analog diatas meja menunjukkan pukul 03:16 am.

"Aiiish... Lagi-lagi terjaga." perlahan Hinata bangkit dari tidur, dia mengucek matanya sebentar lalu berjalan keluar kamar, mencari minuman.

Penyakit? Mungkin. Hal ini bermula saat Hinata berumur sebelas tahun, dia mulai terbangun tengah malam tanpa alasan yang jelas, ayahnya mengira Hinata mendapat mimpi buruk dan menyarankan selalu berdoa sebelum tidur, tapi nyatanya sampai dia besar masih tetap saja terbangun tengah malam.

Setelah dari dapur, Hinata beranjak ke kamarnya lagi. Saat melewati kamar kerja Naruto, tanpa sengaja Hinata mendengar suara Naruto sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Iya aku tau, hanya saja hari ini banyak sekali laporan yang masuk dan belum kulihat."

_'__Oh, dia sedang menelepon.'_ Hinata akan pergi saat tiba-tiba dia merasa dirinya disebut-sebut.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, ya dia baik-baik saja kok." Jeda sejenak. "Hahaha, aku tak bisa janji karena dia masih sekolah.— Wakatta, aku akan membawanya besok. Ah, sudah jam tiga lebih, aku harus tidur.— Jaa, love you, muach~ Hehehe"

Prang!

Naruto menolehke arah pintu, "Siapa disana?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

Hinata tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya. Gadis itu tersentak kaget mendengar suara Naruto. Buru-buru dia mengumpulkan pecahan gelas.

"Ittai..." rintih Hinata saat jari telunjuknya tergores pecahan yang tajam.

"Sampai ketemu besok, salam untuk Tou-chan. Jaa~" Naruto memutuskan sambungan telepon, lalu dia bergegas keluar.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sedang berjongkok memunggunginya.

_'Hinata? Sedang apa dia tengah malam begini?'_ batin Naruto.

Naruto mendekati gadis itu dan menepuk bahunya, Hinata tersentak.

"Sedang ap—kau berdarah Hinata?" Naruto segera berjongkok di depan Hinata dan memeriksa tangan Hinata.

"Dasar ceroboh!" kata Naruto sambil menekan luka di jari telunjuk Hinata.

"I-Ittai Naruto!" pekik Hinata kaget. Naruto menatap Hinata, gadis itu terlihat kesal dengan tindakan Naruto.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan melumatnya. Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki di hadapannya. Wajah Hinata memanas, dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto.

"A-aku bisa me-mengobatinya sendiri." Hinata menarik tangannya dan dia beranjak masuk ke kamar meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hmm... mungkin segini dulu deh, lanjutannya udah ada tinggal diposting kok, tapi harus aku cek ulang lagi. Sekali lagi arigachuu~ minna-sama :* #ditabok

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Yokattaa~ sempet galau mau post lanjutannya gara-gara konfliknya nggak kelar, dan akhirnya bagian ini banyak yang dirubah biar ceritanya lebih simpel dan nggak kepanjangan. Gomen ya lama updatenya. Hope you like minna-sama ^^

Sankyuu~ _**blackschool, **__**Melda Heartfillia , **__**uzuuchi007, **__**Mchsyafii , **__**utsukushi hana-chan, **__**engel beitrage , **__** sincozaa, **__** .faris, **__**kayyashima, **__**Go Minami Asuka Bi, **__** 1, **__**NaruHinaKarin Forever, **__**Misti Chan, **__**Namaki Shidota, **__** dhany kun, **__** .u, **__**2nd silent reader , **__**firdaus minato, **__**Dewi NHL, **__**TeaKitagawa **_dan semua guest yang nggk bisa aku balas langsung reviewnya.

Sankyuu juga buat para silent readers yang follow fic ini, berharap ada 1-2 patah kata yang bisa disampaikan, entah itu kritik atau saran (yang membangun).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Disclaimer]**

**"Naruto" by Masashi Kishimoto**

**"Hanayome?" by Pearl**

**Rate M for save :)**

**WARN remake, AU, OOC, dll.**

**Remake story "Innocent Bride/Junai Bride" by Kayoru**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T OPEN AND READ! NO FLAME, BASHING CHARA, CHEAT, AND OTHER CRIMINALITY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[preview on Hanayome? 2]**

_"Sedang ap—kau berdarah Hinata?" Naruto segera berjongkok di depan Hinata dan memeriksa tangan Hinata._

_"Dasar ceroboh!" kata Naruto sambil menekan luka di jari telunjuk Hinata._

_"I-Ittai Naruto!" pekik Hinata kaget. Naruto menatap Hinata, gadis itu terlihat kesal dengan tindakan Naruto._

_Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan melumatnya. Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki di hadapannya. Wajah Hinata memanas, dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto._

_"A-aku bisa me-mengobatinya sendiri." Hinata menarik tangannya dan dia beranjak masuk ke kamar meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan cepat ke ruangannya, tapi saat melewati meja sekretaris Karin menghadangnya.

"Ada apa? Aku buru-buru nih." kata Naruto.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Karin.

"Ha?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyewa penata rias lain yang lebih profesional? Aku sibuk, Naruto!" protes Karin.

Naruto memang meminta Karin menjadi penata rias Hinata untuk pesta nanti malam di mansion Uchiha dalam rangka peringatan berdirinya Uchiha Entertainment.

"Ayolah Karin, ini bukan hanya masalah merias." kata Naruto.

"Lalu apa?"

Naruto diam sebelum menjawab, dia menoleh ke sekeliling dan dilihatnya para karyawan sedang melihat perdebatan antar saudara itu.

"Kita bicara di dalam saja." kata Naruto akhirnya.

Karin memutar bola matanya, sebal dengan tingkah sepupunya yang suka sekali menyuruh dan meminta hal yang aneh. Karin menunggu Naruto bicara, yang ditunggunya malah terlihat gelisah.

"Apa?" tanya Karin lagi, "Aku sibuk, masih harus memeriksa laporan sebelum kuserahkan padamu."

"Bantu aku mendekati Hinata."

"Eh?"

Hilang sudah sikap tegas dan wibawa yang selama ini melekat padanya.

"Maksudku bantu aku agar Hinata juga— setidakknya menyukaiku." Naruto memasang tatapan puppy eyes.

"Ha?" Karin semakin bingung dengan perkataan Naruto, terlebih tingkahnya yang berubah seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Katakan dengan jelas apa maksudmu, dan berhentilah melihatku dengan tatapan merajuk seperti anak kecil! Kau tak sepantasnya bersikap manja, bodoh!"

"Aku hanya manja kepadamu saja." gumam Naruto. Karin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya Hinata dipaksa menikah denganku, aku yang memaksanya dan meminta pada Hiashi-san dengan syarat aku akan menalangi dana Hyuuga Corp yang sedang mengalami krisis di pasar global."

"Awalnya aku tak percaya akan semudah ini Hiashi-san menerimaku sebagai menantunya, karena itu aku juga berencana agar Hyuuga Corp mendapat tempatnya saat aku berhasil mendirikan anak cabang Namikaze Group di Eropa nanti."

"Hah? Pantas saat diwawancarai kau berkata bahagia bisa menikah dengan Hinata, orang lain akan berpikir betapa beruntungnya Hinata bisa menikah denganmu tanpa ada yang berpikiran bahwa sebenarnya dia mau dan terpaksa menikahimu karena ayahnya. Lalu apa alasan kau menikahinya?" tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintainya." jawab Naruto mantap.

"Tapi dia tidak?" Karin menghela nafas, "Kau— benar-benar bodoh! Mana mungkin seorang wanita bahagia kalau tiba-tiba dirinya diikat dalam pernikahan oleh seseoang yang tidak dikenalnya—"

"Dia mengenalku! Hanya saja—" Naruto diam, dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Dia lupa! Oh ayolah Naruto, itu masa lalu, kau dan Hinata masih kecil. Saat itu umurmu bahkan belum genap sepuluh tahun! Aku saja tidak ingat apa saja hal-hal yang kulakukan dulu saat kecil." kata Karin. Dia ingat sekali kalau sejak kecil adik sepupunya ini memang sudah tergila-gila pada Hinata.

"Kalau aku jadi Hinata, aku juga akan marah padamu karna dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai. Kau selalu saja menuruti egomu, berpikirlah dewasa Naruto. Kau sudah dua puluh tahun, bulan depan kau sudah berumur dua puluh satu dan kau sebentar lagi menjadi salah satu pengusaha muda terkaya di dunia. Kenapa kau tidak dekati dia dulu?"

Naruto diam, mencerna semua perkataan Karin. "I-Itu— aku pikir kalau kami menikah akan lebih mudah mendekatinya." gumam Naruto, tapi Karin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu? Haahh~" Karin lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

Naruto menatap Karin, kembali memasang wajah memelas, "Lalu bagaimana agar Hinata juga mencintaiku?"

Karin diam, ikut berfikir. "Hmm, pertama buat dia senyaman mungkin berada di dekatmu. Lalu kau coba menarik perhatiannya dengan hal-hal yang disukainya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau pikir sendiri!" seru Karin lalu dia berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Eeee? Cotto matte, KARIINN!"

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

Tapi tak ada yang menjawab salamnya, Naruto menoleh ke arah Ebisu, si kepala pelayan yang datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya, salah seorang koki menyusul.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." sapa Ebisu.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata-sama sedang di dapur, beliau se-sedang mencoba membuat cake." jelas Ebisu. "Dan—"

Bruukk! Praang! Gubraakk!

Terdengar keributan di dapur.

"Kami sudah mencoba mencegahnya, tapi Hinata-sama bersikeras." sambung sang koki dengan wajah khawatir.

Naruto melewati kedua orang itu, dia melihat keadaan dapur yang seperti kapal pecah. Tepung berserakan dimana-mana, kulit telur berjatuhan di lantai, cream menempel di beberapa tempat. Entah apa yang dilakukan Hinata sampai keadaan sekacau itu. Disana Hinata sedang tertawa sambil menunjuk wajah kepala koki, Teuchi, yang belepotan cream strawberry.

DEG

Naruto menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip, baru kali ini dia melihat Hinata tertawa. _'Cantik..._' batinnya.

Hinata sedang membantu mengumpulkan adonan yang tumpah, tapi pelayan lain mencegahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini salahku." kata Hinata.

"Ta-Tapi nanti kami dimarahi kalau— Ah, Naruto-sama!" para pelayan dan koki langsung berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Maafkan saya." kata Teuchi.

"Bukan salah mereka kok. Ini semua perbuatanku." bela Hinata.

Naruto masuk, berjalan mendekati Teuchi yang masih saja menunduk.

Pluk.

Teuchi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tangan Naruto yang menepuk pundaknya, lalu dia menoleh pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kerja bagus Teuchi." katanya lalu Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu, Hinata-chan, malam ini kita akan pergi. Biarkan para pelayan yang membereskan kekacauan ini."

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Ke pesta."

"Pesta apa?"

"Anniversary."

"Siapa yang menga—"

"Hinata-chan." potong Naruto, berusaha menahan kekesalannya dengan tersenyum, "Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, Karin akan datang sebentar lagi." kata Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dapur.

"Siapa Karin?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menoleh sebentar, "Dia—penata rias."

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk." jawab Hinata.

Ceklek.

Seorang wanita berambut merah sebahu masuk ditemani seorang pelayan yang menarik sebuah koper besar, "Konbanwa, Hinata-chan. Namaku Namikaze Karin. Naruto memintaku untuk meriasmu."

"Eeh? Namikaze?" tanya Hinata kaget, tak menyangka penata rias yang dimaksud adalah kakak Naruto.

"Memangnya Naruto itu tak memberitahumu?" Karin balik bertanya.

"Mm, Na-Naruto hanya bilang akan ada penata rias yang datang." kata Hinata, "Aku tidak menyangka kakak Na-Naruto yang akan datang."

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" geram Karin, "Huh, aku memang saudaranya tapi bukan kakak kandung. Namaku sebenarnya Uzumaki Karin, tapi semenjak orang tuaku meninggal, Minato oji-san mengganti namaku menjadi Namikaze."

"Mi-Minato oji-san?"

Karin mengerutkan keningnya,"Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto. Jangan bilang kau bahkan tak tahu siapa mertuamu Hinata-chan."

Hinata menundukan kepalanya, malu. " Gomen. Na-Naruto tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya."

Karin diam, mengamati Hinata.

"Haahh... Sudahlah, membicarakan kebodohan bocah itu memang nggak ada habisnya." kata Karin lalu mulai membongkar isi koper yang dibawanya. "Kumulai ya."

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

"Naruto-sama, mobil sudah siap di depan." lapor Ebisu sambil menunduk di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

Naruto mengeratkan dasinya, merapikan setelan tuxedo abu-abu terlihat pas di tubuhnya yang atletis, dia memakai sepatu pantofel putih dengan corak polkadot hitam, rambut pirangnya disisir rapi tapi masih meninggalkan beberapa bagian yang dia biarkan berantakan, menambah kesan maskulin. Naruto keluar setelah merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya, dia menghampiri kamar Hinata— ralat, kamarnya yang dipakai Hinata, lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Kau sudah siap, Hinata-chan?"

"Be-Belum selesai." jawab Hinata.

"Sudah, ayo keluar." sahut Karin.

"Co-Cotto Karin-neesan, a-aku tidak pede." kata Hinata pelan, tapi Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ck, kau cantik kok! Aku jadi iri."

"Onee-san—"

"Sudahlah, Naruto sudah menunggumu tuh."

"Ta-Tapi—"

Ceklek.

Karin membuka pintu, dan saat itu juga Naruto merasa waktu berhenti berputar, telinganya tuli dan hanya bisa mendengar suara debaran jantungnya, seolah jantung itu memberontak minta dibebaskan.

"Bagaimana hasil karyaku, hm?" tanya Karin.

Naruto diam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Hinata sendiri menunduk malu saat Naruto menatapnya. Gaun malam panjang tanpa lengan bewarna silver, dengan motif bunga lavender yang melingkar di pinggang. Rambut panjang Hinata di sanggul tapi beberapa helai rambut dibiarkan menggantung dengan kesan berantakan. Poninya dibiarkan seperti aslinya, hanya saja jambang rambut dibuat keriting. Wajah Hinata dimake up senatural mungkin, tidak membuatnya terihat tua juga tidak terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

"Sangat... cantik." kata Naruto akhirnya.

BLUSH

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya memerah.

"Ppfftt... Aku takkan pernah melupakan wajah bodohmu ini, Naruto." kata Karin lalu dia tertawa.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Naruto.

"Hahahahaa, sudah sana berangkat! Dasar bocah-bocah yang lagi kasmaran." kata Karin, membuat kedua orang itu semakin salah tingkah.

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Hinata terlihat gugup saat melihat keramaian di rumah mewah di depannya, berkali-kali dia menghela nafas untuk meredakan debaran jantungnya. Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, Hinata menoleh dan saat itulah Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman yang menenangkan tapi malah membuat Hinata semakin berdeba-debar dengan wajah bersemu.

_'__Ada apa sih denganku?' _batin Hinata.

"Tersenyumlah, dan semua akan baik-baik saja." kata Naruto lalu menggandeng Hinata masuk.

Semua mata terpusat pada Naruto dan Hinata saat mereka berdua memasuki hall mansion Uchiha.

"Itu dia Namikaze-sama. Dia datang bersama siapa?"

"Mungkinkah... Hyuuga Hinata? Tapi terlihat berbeda."

"Benarkah? Wanita itu Hyuuga Hinata?

"Cantik sekali..."

"Mereka serasi ya?"

"Benar-benar bikin iri."

Dan masih banyak bisikan lainnya.

Naruto merasakan tangan Hinata dingin dan tegang, dia melirik gadis di sampingnya dan hampir saja tawanya menyembur saat melihat wajah Hinata dengan senyuman kaku seperti robot, tapi kemudian Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Yo Naruto." panggil seseorang.

Naruto menoleh, Uchiha Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hei, selamat teme! Semoga perusahaanmu semakin sukses." kata Naruto lalu menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Arigatou dobe. Oh, inikah Nona Hyuuga, ah maksudku Nona Namikaze yang sedang hangat dibicarakan para tamu?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Ck, sangat disayangkan kenapa Nona yang cantik ini bisa bersama dengan seorang baka dobe Namikaze Naruto." lanjut Sasuke dengan tampang seolah-olah kecewa.

"Awas kau, Uchiha-teme!"

"Kau itu terlalu beruntung dobe, apa kau memakai guna-guna untuk mendapatkannya?"

"APAA? Hei begini-begini aku populer teme! Jangan mengejekku!" elak Naruto dengan sombongnya.

"Ya, populer nomor dua setelah aku." sahut Sasuke sinis.

Naruto hanya menggerutu, walaupun Naruto punya banyak fans, tapi Sasuke punya 'lebih' banyak fans.

Hinata tertawa sopan saat mendengar adu mulut kedua pria di hadapannya. Lalu dia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru ruangan. Kebanyakan dari para undangan pernah dilihatnya, mereka para pejabat negara dan juga pengusaha terkenal. Ada juga artis-artis naungan Uchiha Entertainment seperti Shisui dan Obito yang berhasil menembus perfilman Hollywood, Rock Lee si atlet wushu yang baru selesai menjalani masa trainee dan sedang menggarap film debutnya.

"Eh, onii-san?" kata Hinata saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya baru saja memasuki ruang pesta.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto, lalu dia mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata, "Oh, ternyata Neji datang." Lalu Naruto bergeser mendekati Sasuke dan berbisik, _"Kau mengundangnya teme?"_

_"__Tidak."_

_"__Lalu kenapa dia disini?"_

_"__Aku tak tahu dobe, seingatku hanya Hyuuga Hi__z__ashi yang kuundang."_

_"__Matilah aku, teme! Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya semenjak dia pergi kuliah ke Paris. Kira-kira dia sudah tahu atau belum hubunganku dengan Hinata?"_

_"__Mana kutahu, jangan tanya aku. Maaf dobe, aku hanya bisa mendoakan keselamatanmu." _kata Sasuke akhirnya, "Aku akan pergi menyapa tamu lain, silahkan menikmati pestanya." lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang wajahnya berubah pucat pasi.

"Sialan kau teme!" geram Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa." Naruto berusaha tersenyum sewajar mungkin, padahal dia sendiri yang bilang kalau tersenyum semuanya akan baik-baik saja tapi nasibnya hari ini berkata lain.

"Kau kenal Neji-nii?"

"Tentu saja. Karena dulu kami—" Naruto tiba-tiba teringat kalau dia seharusnya pura-pura tidak mengenal Neji, bagaimanapun juga sangat berbahaya baginya kalau sampai Hinata tahu hubungannya dengan Neji dulu seperti apa dan kalau Neji sampai bercerita tentangnya— tamatlah riwayat Naruto.

"Dulu?" ulang Hinata.

"Eee, dulu kami pernah bertemu sekali di rapat Himpunan Pengusaha Konoha."

"Rapat HPK? Aku tak pernah tahu kalau Neji-nii pernah datang ke rapat HPK, biasanya Ayah atau paman Hizashi yang datang. Lagipula Neji-nii kuliah di Paris dan akhir tahun ini baru akan wisuda S3."

_'__Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku terlalu gugup, alasanku jadi tak masuk akal.'_

"Emm, itu—"

"Hinata?"

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh. Neji menatap mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau datang kemari? Pantas aku tak menemukanmu di rumah." kata Neji.

_'__Huft, selamat. Tapi kenapa Neji yang kemari?!' _jerit Naruto dalam hati. _'Aku dalam masalah besar!'_

"Nii-san juga tak memberitahuku kalau pulang."

"Aku baru saja kemari dan ayah memintaku datang mengantikannya, dan juga aku ingin memberimu kejutan." kata Neji.

_'__Neji sialan! Dia nggak menganggap diriku! Padahal jelas-jelas__aku__Hinata.'_

Naruto berdeham, "Hai, lama tak jumpa."

Neji menatap Naruto dengan pandangan remeh, "Oh, kau rupanya Naruto, kukira siapa." katanya sinis.

Hinata menatap bingung, terlebih dengan perubahan sikap Neji.

_'__Cih, sombong sekali! Kalau begini biar saja dia tahu kalau Hinata sudah menjadi istriku!'_

Drrr... Drrr...

Naruto mengambil ponsel di saku jasnya. Nama 'Okaa-san' tertera di layar ponsel itu.

"Moshi-moshi?"

_"__Naru__-kun__kau sudah di tempat Uchiha?"_

"Ah iya. Belum lama aku sampai."

_"__Kaa-chan dan Tou-__ch__an sebentar lagi sampai. Kau mengajak Hinata-chan kan?"_

"Tentu saja. Hinata-hime sedang bersamaku." Naruto melirik Hinata yang mentapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

_"__Kalau begitu tunggu kami."_

"Baiklah." lalu Naruto memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Hinata kau— mengenalnya?" tanya Neji heran.

Naruto mencibir, "Tentu saja, dia sekarang ISTRIku Neji."

"Hah?" Neji menatap Hinata, meminta penjelasan.

Sebelum terjadi hal yang di luar keinginan, Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya pergi. "Ayo Hinata-chan, orang tuaku sebentar lagi sampai. Mereka ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

"Tunggu Naruto! Kau— apa maksudmu?!" teriak Neji. Membuat semua tamu undangan menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Maksudku, Hinata itu sudah menjadi istriku. Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau—" geram Neji, "Hinata, apa benar perkataan rubah brengsek ini?"

"Neji-nii!" Hinata mengingatkan Neji yang reaksinya berlebihan.

"Mau bukti?" tantang Naruto, dia sangat benci dikatai rubah brengsek oleh siapapun.

Dulu Naruto sering berkelahi dengan Neji karena Neji selalu memanggilnya rubah brengsek, karena dulu Naruto terkenal dengan sifat cassanovanya. Naruto akui kalau soal beladiri dia kalah telak, dan selalu berakhir di UGD tiap mereka berkelahi, tapi sekarang ini soal harga dirinya sebagai pria diinjak-injak dihadapan gadis yang dicintainya, dia tak mau kalah lagi! Naruto juga tidak mau Neji merusak rencananya dengan menceritakan masa lalunya, oh ayolah semua orang pasti punya masa lalu yang buruk, yang terpenting sekarang dia berubah.

Kesal, tentu saja, Naruto menarik Hinata dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Hinata yang kaget hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan wajah merah padam.

"Dasar brengsek! Kau mau mempermainkan Hinata hah?!" Neji bergerak maju tapi dihalangi oleh beberapa tamu yang merasa permasalahan mereka cukup panas, dan kalu tidak dihentikan bisa terjadi suatu 'tragedi' yang tidak diinginkan.

"Dobe, pergilah ke halaman belakang. Kalau terus begini bisa-bisa kau merusak pestaku." kata Sasuke sambil mendorong Naruto menjauh.

Naruto mendengus, "Dasar siscom!" Naruto menarik Hinata pergi, tapi Hinata menolak.

"Hinata, stock kesabaranku sedang habis, jadi diam dan ikut saja." ujar Naruto dingin.

"TUNGGU KAU RUBAH BRENGSEK!" teriak Neji kalap.

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

"Tunggu— Lepaskan!" Hinata menyentakkan tangannya yang ditarik Naruto dengan kasar.

Naruto menoleh hendak membalas, tapi saat melihat Hinata mengelus pergelangan tangannya dia diam. Naruto merutuki tindakannya, dia baru sadar kalau sudah menyeret Hinata dengan kasar, sehingga membuat gadis itu kesakitan.

"Gomen..." kata Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan jengkel, tapi rona merah masih menghiasi wajah Hinata.

"Kau kenapa sih? Apa-apaan tadi tiba-tiba menciumku di depan umum? Kau tidak malu disana banyak orang-orang penting? Dan sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

Naruto diam, dia malah berjalan ke arah kursi panjang di dekatnya dan duduk.

"Jawab aku, Naruto!"

"Naru-kun?"

Naruto menoleh mendengar namanya di panggil, begitupun Hinata. Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kaa-chan? Tou-chan? Kalian sudah sampai?"

Kushina dan Minato menghampiri anak satu-satunya itu.

"Kami baru saja sampai." jawab Kushina, sedangkan Minato hanya mengangguk.

"Di dalam sepertinya ada keributan, tadi Tou-chan bertemu Sasuke-kun dan memberi tahu kalau kau di belakang."

"Jadi ini Hinata-chan? Akhirnya Kaa-chan bisa punya anak perempuan." kata Kushina dan dia tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata. Hinata yang kaget diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa diam. Lagipula dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang tua Naruto.

"Dasar." kata Naruto dan Minato bersamaan.

"Kalian ngomong apa?" tanya Kushina pada keduanya.

"Pestanya bagus, bukan begitu Tou-chan?" kata Naruto disambut anggukan dari Minato.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa tadi kalian sedang bertengkar?" tiba-tiba Kushina membelokkan pembicaraan. Dia menatap putra dan menantunya secara bergantian.

Naruto terlihat gugup, "Ti-Tidak." kilahnya.

"Benarkah Hinata-chan?" tanya Kushina pada Hinata yang masih di pelukan Kushina.

Naruto mengirim sinyal pada Hinata lewat tatapan. _'Please, bilang saja __tidak__ada apa-apa.'_

Tapi Hinata membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin. Dan Naruto merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpanya.

"Se-Sebenarnya... Tadi Naruto-kun berbuat ka-kasar padaku." kata Hinata, ditambah dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca.

_'__Diaa— Dasar licik!' _jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat mengelilinginya. Dengan takut-takut dia menatap ibunya.

_'__Tidaakkk! Kaa-san berubah jadi ibliisss!'_

Naruto menoleh ke samping, tapi ayahnya sudah menghilang, dia mencari-cari ke sekeliling taman belakang dan melihat ayahnya sudah di seberang kolam renang yang bersebelahan dengan taman.

_'__Sialan! Sejak kapan Tou-__ch__an disana?'_

"Naruto." Kushina perlahan mendekati Naruto.

_'__Kami-sama, izinkan aku melihat mentari esok.' _Naruto berdoa dalam hati lalu memejamkan matanya, menunggu 'hukuman' menimpanya.

.

.

.

-(Hanayome?)-

.

.

.

Naruto terbaring di kamarnya sambil memegangi kain berisi es di dahinya, pukulan Kushina cukup ampuh sampai membuatnya pingsan dengan mulut berbusa, kepalanya juga bengkak sampai dahi. Naruto terus menggerutu tentang sifat ibunya yang kasar sekali, dia juga merasa malu dibawa pulang dalam keadaan mengenaskan dari pesta di mansion Uchiha. Naruto juga heran kenapa ayah bisa menikahi ibunya, takdir memang sukar ditebak.

Drrr... Drrr...

Naruto menyambar ponselnya yang berada di atas meja kecil.

_"__Hoi dobe, bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar tadi kau pingsan dihajar ibumu."_ kata Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya.

"CEREWET TEME!" Naruto langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Ceklek.

Naruto menoleh saat ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya, sedetik kemudian dia berganti posisi membelakangi pintu. Hinata masuk sambil membawa sebungkus es batu untuk mengompres bengkak di kepala Naruto. Karena Kushina yang menyuruhnya, Hinata jadi tidak bisa menolak. Saat tahu Naruto menghindari tatapannya, Hinata tersenyum sinis.

_'__Ngambek ya? Dasar manja!'_

Hinata meletakkan es batu di mangkuk, dan mengambil kain yang dipegang Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja, tak menoleh sedikitpun. Setelah memeras dan menambah es di kain, Hinata membalik tubuh Naruto agar menghadapnya. Tapi Naruto tetap pada posisinya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Hinata. Merasa sebal juga dengan sikap kekanakan Naruto.

Naruto tetap diam tak menanggapi.

"Kau marah padaku, Na-ru-to-kun?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan penekanan saat menyebut nama Naruto yang ditambah suffix -kun.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama dan tetap tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, "Ya sudah. Terserah kalau tak mau bicara denganku."

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, tapi saat hendak beranjak pergi tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik sampai tubuhnya jatuh diatas tubuh Naruto, lalu dengan cepat Naruto merubah posisi mereka sehingga sekarang Hinata yang dibawah dan Naruto diatasnya. Naruto juga mengunci kedua lengan Hinata agar gadis itu tidak melarikan diri.

"Ap-Apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata takut-takut saat melihat senyum licik di wajah Naruto.

"Menurutmu apa? Hime~" goda Naruto.

Debaran jantung Hinata berpacu lebih cepat, dia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi padanya. "Ja-Jangan main-main!"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau duluan yang menggodaku?"

Blush. "Si-Siapa yang me-menggodamu?!"

Naruto tak membalasnya, dia malah tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Wajahmu sangat manis kalau sedang malu, Hime~" kata Naruto, membuat wajah gadis itu semakin matang. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi Hinata berpaling.

"Hmm, padahal aku hanya ingin mencium bibirmu, tapi kau malah memberiku lebih." bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata. Lalu Naruto mulai mencium dan menjilat leher Hinata dengan gerakan vertikal.

"A-Aah~ Mmmpp!" tanpa sadar suara desahan keluar dari bibir Hinata, dia langsung menyesali perbuatannya, membuat seringai Naruto semakin lebar.

"Hoo~ Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau bisa mengeluarkan suara sexy seperti itu, Hime~" ujar Naruto disela-sela kegiatannya. Kini ciuman Naruto semakin menjalar ke bawah, tangan satunya yang bebas mulai menyusup di balik pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata, membuat gadis itu mengeliat-liat merasakan geli saat tangan Naruto menyentuh kulitnya. Tangan Naruto semakin naik sampai dia menemukan gundukan kenyal dan langsung diremasnya.

Hinata mengerang tertahan, gadis itu memberontak keras saat Naruto semakin bertindak lebih pada tubuhnya, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak terganggu, makin lama tenaga Hinata habis dan gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah.

Naruto semakin berani saat mengetahui Hinata tak lagi melawan. Tangan Naruto menaikkan kaos Hinata sampai kedua buah dadanya yang masih tertutup bra menyembul keluar. Susah payah Naruto menelan ludahnya saat melihat payudara Hinata yang seperti mengundang untuk dilahap, segera Naruto mencium payudara Hinata yang masih tertutup, menyesap aroma lavender yang memabukkan. Hinata mengerang tertahan, membuat Naruto bersemangat untuk menikmati tubuh Hinata.

"Ahh~ Ku-Kumohon hentikan— hiks... Lepaskan aku— hiks... hiks..."

Naruto membeku di tempat mendengar isakan Hinata, perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Hinata yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Ekspresi ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajah gadis itu.

DEG

_'__Apa yang— sudah kulakukan?'_

Naruto melepas genggamannya pada tangan Hinata. Hinata yang masih terisak hanya diam saja, tatapannya masih mengarah pada Naruto, sedangkan laki-laki itu menundukkan kepala, merutuki tindakannya yang malah menakuti gadis yang dicintainya itu.

_'__Padahal aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menyentuhnya lebih dari ciuman. Entah setan apa yang sedang merasukiku, sialan!'_

Naruto berguling ke samping Hinata, mengehela nafas berat. "Gomen, sebaiknya aku keluar. Kau istirahatlah disini." kata Naruto lalu dia beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar, Naruto menoleh pada Hinata. "Oyasumi." katanya lalu menutup pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

GOOMMEEEENNNN~ limenya nggak asem :"v aku udah berusaha bikin tapi hasilnya... *banting laptop

Ada yang bisa bantu bikin lemon buat last chapter? XD #dihajarrr Tapi seriusan lho ._.

**Review?**


End file.
